His Guardian
by Hei23
Summary: Kasumi tends to a wounded Ryu while events retell how the two had come together. RyuxKasumi ofc


**A/N:** Hit a bit of a roadblock on my other story, trying to tie in the Hayabusa Clan into the world of Naruto, working on the plot right now and outlining I will prob upload the next chapter within the next few days. To take my mind off of it for a bit and I decided to do a one-shot based on personally what I think is the cutest couple, RyuxKasumi. I took a relationship kind of approach to it so it might not be super in-character or formal of course. Tell me what you think of course and how I can improve :).

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners. I am writing this for the sake of writing and not getting paid please don't sue me._

**His Guardian **

" Ow!" Ryu said grunting in pain as a needle mistakenly punctured his skin.

" I'm sorry babe, I guess I'm not really good at this." The auburn haired kunoichi said as she scratched her head.

" Don't worry Kasumi honey my fault for moving around so much, just a little stiff from that last fight." Ryu said comforting her.

" Well don't anymore than mister, unless you want more stitches. " She said playfully touching Ryu's nose.

" Yes ma'am." Ryu said reassuring her.

Kasumi then proceeded to softly kiss him on the lips before proceeding her attempt to stitching up Ryu's wounds.

Kasumi had been seeing Ryu Hayabusa, she looked toward her former guardian as a teacher and salvation. Although, she found more than just a teacher, she saw her former guardian more than just a ninja, she saw what kind of man he was behind the mask. She knew Ryu was her older brother's best friend, but, she had never truly seen what kind of person he was. Former encounters with the Super Ninja did not go so well between the two. She always thought she was a cold calculated leader of the Hayabusa Village, she even found him a bit heartless especially when he struck her in the face during the 2nd Dead or Alive tournament. Although, she had never understood why, she wanted to know more, more about why her older brother pleaded for this man to be her guardian, why Ryu was always the way he was, and more importantly what he was to her.

" I think I'm getting better at this." Kasumi said feeling accomplished as she finished stitching one of Ryu's wounds.

" Good job, now that you got my arm all patched up, you can stitch up this deep cut I got on my chest." Ryu said as he unraveled a temporary bandage he had over his lower body.

" Ryu-kun's perfect body..." Kasumi said drooling before noticing his bleeding cut upon seeing his lower body.

" You really need to take better care of yourself though, It hurts me every time I see this perfect body get hurt." Kasumi said before applying gauze the Ryu's stomach wound.

" I'm sorry honey, sometimes I just get carried away, I'll make sure to be more careful for you, I promise." Ryu said as he comforted her with his reassuring words.

She knew he was a very accomplished and veteran shinobi at such a young age, she remembered her older brother Hayate talking to Ayane about how Ryu had saved the world all by himself against the Vigoor Empire, and then again against the Archfiend. She even remembers the words he said to her before walking away after he defeated the Archfiend.

_I still have much left to do. _

Those words chilled down here spine, she was only sixteen at the time, but, she noticed how strong he was, his power rivaled her brothers, and she could only think of how hopeless she was back then, she knew she had to be stronger and prove her older brother wrong, to prove to him that she didn't need a guardian especially a man like him.

" Well you better take me on missions with you from now on, if you expect to keep that promise to me." Kasumi said as she finished cleaning the wound on Ryu's stomach.

" Well I mean with all the progress you made, of course, but, then again there are some things a guy like me has to do on his own." Ryu said as Kasumi was looking for more stitches in the medical kit.

" You aren't alone anymore though Ryu, I mean sure you can order Momiji around since your the leader of the Hayabusa village, but, as your girlfriend I have as much of a say in your life decisions as you do." She said as she found the additional stitches in the medical kit.

" At least with Momiji, it doesn't take a year to patch up my wounds." Ryu said sarcastically snickering.

" Baka." Kasumi said hitting Ryu upside the head.

" Fine if you really feel that way, call her over then have her patch you up, or you can always do it yourself dummy!" Kasumi said as she crossed her arms as she pouted looking away from him.

Although she saw her guardian as sort of a heartless person she couldn't help but remember that he did help her get her revenge. If it wasn't for him, she would have never gotten the chance to get to Raidou, the man who had fatally wounded her older brother and violated her mother. She remembers how he surrendered the final round of the 1st Dead or Alive Tournament in order for her to fight him, as well as how he wounded Raidou's arm when he fired his Torn Sky Blast against hers.

" Hey, don't be mad at me, I was only kidding, Kasumi, please don't be mad at me, I'll make you your favorite dessert tonight if you continue to patch me up." Ryu said begging and trying to compromise with his girlfriend.

" Strawberry mille-feuille?" Kasumi said turning around interested.

" Yes, and you do remember how delicious it was last time I made it." Ryu said trying to peak Kasumi's interest.

" Okay, but only because I love you so much, your lucky sweets is my weakness." Kasumi said before kissing the Dragon Ninja on the forehead and proceeding to stitch up his stomach wound.

She was extremely surprised when he contacted her before the 5th Dead or Alive Tournament had started. He devised a a very interesting plan, a plan that she decided to go along with. She and him made Hayate and Ayane believe that she was killed off when instead it was only a clone Ryu had found causing destruction, he programmed the clone with the soul purpose of finding the original Alpha Clone, using a mental Ninjutsu that his apprentice Momiji mastered. She had learned a lot that month she stayed in his curio shop, especially from his apprentice Momiji, a kunochi that she developed a good friendship with. Momiji told Kasumi about her older sister Kureha, and how Ryu failed to protect her and why it was hard for him to develop feelings for people he cared about, since a childhood friend he cared about so much died in his arms. Kasumi then realized how hard Ryu had it, her distaste and loathing for the Dragon Ninja turned into sorry and empathy, she then decided she wanted to become stronger in order to protect him in the same way he protected her for so long.

" Thank you, babe, I love you so much, I'll make sure to bake you a whole cake like I usually do; ah ow!" Ryu said before getting stabbed again by the sharp needle.

" Ryu you have to stop moving around honey, just stay still, and stop talking, be a good boyfriend and patient and stop talking so I can focus." Kasumi said before getting some cotton and peroxide for Ryu's punctured skin.

" Okay." Ryu said quietly and sadly.

" Aww, I don't mean it that way, you know I love you, I just don't wanna hurt you no more, so please be quiet and stare at my breasts like I know you have, my little pervy ninja." Kasumi said with a small giggle messing around with her boyfriend.

" I would never do such a thing." Ryu said before his cheeks turned a little red.

" Ryu, your blushing, and I can always tell when you are lying." Kasumi said giggling.

As that month proceeded before the 5th Tournament had commenced, Kasumi began developing passionate feelings for the Super Ninja housing her. Her bubbly yet innocent personality was infectious on him, she was slowly opening him up, and the more she did, the more her heart wanted him. Unfortunately she did not know he was seeing another woman, a C.I.A. agent named Sonia, a person his apprentice Momiji didn't really care for. Kasumi felt a little heartbroken meeting her as she had her body on his, although she noticed that Ryu didn't feel that strongly about Sonia like she did about him. In her mind, she was just a girl Ryu was seeing, nothing really serious, so she was hopeful, hopeful about one day being with him.

" Well you caught me, you're probably the hottest doctor I've ever seen, I can't stay still looking at a woman so beautiful, especially wearing that outfit I gave you." Ryu said comfortably as he was being humbly honest.

" Well, I mean it really suits me especially since it is so much like yours." Kasumi said she pressed up her curvy body up against his musclular body with their lips only inches away from his.

As the couple looked at each other Ryu's jade green eyes looking at Kasumi's innocent yet seductive brown eyes, the door to their room got abruptly opened.

" Ryu? Is Kasumi done patching you up yet? Ugh- what the hell!?" A dark long-haired Kunoichi said opening the door.

" Hi Momiji." The couple said in unison.

" Ew, what is wrong with you two? Can't you two get a room? Is Kasumi even done patching you up yet Ryu?" Momiji said trying to erase the memory of what she had just saw.

" Well, uh, we do have a room, you just decided to barge in on us, what if you know-" Ryu said retorting to Momiji.

" Please I don't want to know Ryu-sama, I'm trying to erase from my mind what I just saw." Momiji said still traumatized.

After the events of the 5th Tournament had ended, and Kasumi defeated the Alpha-152, she tried returning to her village finally mending the wounds between her and Ayane and no longer being branded as a runaway Kunochi. Although, her actions did not reflect to well as she was alienated by her clan members and still by her father, shiden. The only two people who seemed to treat her like nothing ever happened was her mother, Ayame who was just glad to have her daughter back at the village, as well as her older brother Hayate who just wanted the best for his baby sister.

" Wow Momiji you're worse than Ayane, and I thought I would never say that." Kasumi said laughing still on top of Ryu.

" Ha, ha, hahah, ow, I'm sorry but it hurts to laugh." Ryu said wincing as he tried to contain his laughter.

" Sorry honey, I'm an awful doctor." Kasumi said as she got off of Ryu, and quickly got medical supplies.

" I seriously don't know what to do with you two, one minute I walk off leaving you two, next minute, you two lovebirds are all over each other." Momiji said palming her hand into her face as she shook her head.

" Well you could just leave us together, as you can see I can take care of Ryu-kun just fine. So you can go now." Kasumi said smiling to Momiji.

Hayate had seen how miserable Kasumi had been, he noticed she was worse off at the village than she probably was as a runaway ninja. He had enough when he noticed she was crying herself to sleep. He wanted to keep his baby sister safe, but, he wanted her to be happy as well. He reconciled with her and gave her the freed her from the misery she had been enduring from her own home, she thanked her brother greatly and looked towards her former guardian for salvation.

" Momiji don't worry Kasumi takes great care of me, and I mean really good care." Ryu said seductively as Kasumi smirked.

" Ew okay, I'm out of here, I can't hear anymore." Momiji said grossed out as she exited the couple's room.

" Well where were we? Ryu said seductively as Momiji exited.

" No,no no, I have to stitch this up now, no more fooling around." Kasumi said pinning down Ryu as she grabbed the stitches and the needle.

" Damn, well it was worth a try hahah- ow!? Ryu said laughing before Kasumi intentionally stabbed him with a needle.

Kasumi humbly asked the Dragon Ninja for his help again, she told him how difficult life was after the 5th tournament at the Mugen Tenshin village. He unhesitatingly smiled and hugged her welcoming her to his village. He explained that she was always welcome, everyone in the village loved her company, and the Hayabusa village to her felt like home.

" I probably deserved that." Ryu said as Kasumi smiled hearing Ryu's statment.

" Alright just stay still like that and I should be done in few minutes." Kasumi said as she concentrated on stitching up Ryu's wound.

She still felt uneasy though, she was given Ryu's hospitality, but, she wanted his heart. She asked Momiji what she could possibly do in order to impress the Dragon Ninja and subversively asking if Ryu was still in any active relationship. Momiji although, was able to catch the subtle hint and did not mind assisting her in trying to woo the unwavering Dragon Ninja. A decision she regrets to this very day.

" Well there you go, all fixed up." Kasumi said smiling as she finished stitching Ryu's stomach wound.

" Thank you honey, you did a great job." Ryu sat up as he kissed Kasumi on the forehead as he embraced her in his muscular body.

" Now before you get all touchy Ryu, you have to promise me something." Kasumi said shoving her face away from her boyfriend's body.

" What's that?" Ryu asked curiously and somewhat nervously.

" You have to promise me that you will take me on missions with you, I'm not that same little girl anymore, you know that from our training." She said with a fiery passion, wanting to take no for an answer.

Kasumi had then began participating in Ryu's hobbies as well as training with him in order to get stronger. As the two began fishing rock climbing and training, Ryu noticed himself changing. The once guardian and protector of his best friend's little sister, had begun dropping the barriers he built up. He fell for her like a man finding love at first sight. It was her, it was always her, she wasn't a little helpless girl anymore, she was a strong independent kunoichi hardened by battle, yet he noticed she still withheld an innocence in her precious brown eyes, the same eyes that pierced through his heart.

" Alright, I promise." Ryu said smiling as he held onto Kasumi's hands.

" I love you." Kasumi said as she passionately kissed Ryu.

" I love you too, with all my heart." Ryu said embracing Kasumi in his arms.

It was the hardest thing the Dragon Ninja ever had to do, harder than all of his previous battles, professing his love to the woman that had taken his heart. Although, it was somewhat easy as they shared mutual feelings for each other, as the two kissed each other for the first time after a fishing trip near a waterfall near the Hayabusa village. The two became attracted to each other quickly, she noticed how he began to smile more and open up taking life less seriously and even joking around finding anyway possible to make her laugh and smile. He began to notice how he was no longer her guardian, she was now his guardian, the guardian of his heart.

**E/N: **Tell me what you think, did you like the style or transition or not? Let me know what you like and what you didn't like that I can improve on. Any feedback would be great, it just helps to me so that I can improve quicker in future stories. Also, I apologize if this one-shot was a bit long, writing is like a snowball going down a mountain you never know when it's going to stop :). Thank you and hope to post more stories in the future.


End file.
